A Teen Wolf Thanksgiving!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Everyone goes over and has Thanksgiving dinner at the rebuilt Hale House.What could happen?Read and find out.ONE SHOT ONLY! Stiles/Derek Lydia/Jackson Erica/Isaac Boyd/OC Sheriff Stilinski/Melissa..Enjoy Please give this a chance.Rated T for heavy makeout session


**A/n I decided to write a Teen wolf fan fic about Thanksgiving since it was,Hope everyone has a great one,If you don't celebrate it I still wish you a good day:)  
**

**Just a little reminder Stiles' dad knows about werewolves and so does Melissa,Post season 2.****ONE SHOT ONLY! oh Pictures of the rebuilt house and what Boyd's gf looks like is on the bottom of my profile,and what each room looks like in the house The gang is 18 and Derek is 23. **

**Disclaimer;I do not own Teen wolf or Groundhogs Day the movie,all belongs to their rightful owners,I only own this story and my OC Sarah.  
**

**Chapter 1**

(Stiles' pov)

Today was thanksgiving and we are having dinner over at the new rebuilt 'Hale house',dad is coming with me and so is Melissa,dad and her had gotten married two years ago and I couldn't be happier because not only I get a mom again but my best friend is now my brother;we had to be at Derek's in a hour, Derek and I had gotten together a year ago after months of denying our feelings for each other,dad was skeptical about it at first but he got over it and was now happy for me,Derek and I told him about werewolves,he didn't believe us so Derek transformed into his alpha face and dad was in shock at first then recovered and now helps us track down the culprits who kill,Scott had told Melissa everything when he came home one day with blood all over his clothes,she took it rather well. I was brought out of my thoughts by dad.

"Stiles you better start getting ready we have to be at Dereks' by 1pm."He called,from downstairs.

"Alright,I'm getting ready right now."I replied back.

I stripped down to my gray boxers and slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans,pulling a white shirt on over my head that had a picture of the joker on it,I slipped a pair of black socks on and headed downstairs to meet dad and Melissa at the door.

"You look nice Melissa."I replied,I smiled as I slipped my red hoodie on.

"Thank you." She replied,her brown eyes sparkling.

Before we left she grabbed the food that she had made last night,the food consist of a Meat & Cheese tray,Pickles & Olives,and a chocolate pie that she had made,we were now on our way to Derek's and I couldn't contain my excitement,I haven't seen Derek since the other day because he had been busy with training the pack.

"I can tell your excited to see Derek."Dad teased,smiling.

"Yeah its been two days since I had seen him."I said rhetorically,glaring at him playfully.

Dad put his head back and laughed,he pulled up in the parking lot and I saw Scott and Allison's car in the parking lot,along with Erica and Isaac's and his girlfriend Sarah haven't shown up yet,they had been dating for the past six months,Jackson and Lydia are late which didn't surprise me;we walked up on the porch and walked right in,Derek had it decorated everything nice but I knew Erica had helped a lot in that department,there was a brown table cloth spread out on the long brown table,the house was really nice since it has been rebuilt,as I walked towards the kitchen I could smell the turkey cooking,Derek was sitting at the bar peeling potatoes for Mashed potatoes.I wrapped my arms around him immediately and he smiled.

"Hey,when did you get here?"He asked,smiling at me.

"Just a few minutes ago,we brought some food and sat it on the table."I replied giving him a short kiss.

I saw a blonde figure coming into the kitchen."Stiles your here."She said excitedly,giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Erica,human here."I breathed deeply.

"Sorry."She said,blushing.

Her and I had become really close in the past year,after I saved her from Jackson in the library;Dad and Melissa were talking to Allison and Scott when I went into the living room,they were sitting on the couch by the had came out a little bit later.

"Hey man,Happy Thanksgiving."Scott said,us slapping fives.

"Yea you too."I replied happily,

"Guys just to let you know Lydia called and there going to be here in the next few minutes they forgot to get rolls last night so they are at Walmart."Derek said,everyone looking at him.

He looked so hot,he was wearing black faded jeans,with a white wife beater,his muscles flexed through the shirt when every time he moved,I just stared.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."Derek whispered in my ear,I blushed.

I laughed and went to go talk to Boyd and Sarah who had just came in the door,Lydia and Jackson followed after that.

"Hey guys Happy Thanksgiving, thanks for coming."I replied,smiling.

"Same to you,sorry were late,Sarah thinks changing into five dresses can take forever."Boyd said teasingly,she gave him a shove.

"Yeah we forgot about getting rolls so we had to stop and get them.I"ll go put them in the oven now."Lydia replied,going into the kitchen.

Jackson,Boyd and Sarah went into the living room to greet the other.I went into the kitchen to catch up with Lydia she looked so pretty today,she was wearing a brown spaghetti strap dress,with her hair up in a clip.

"Hey you got everything under control?"I asked,smiling at her.

"Yeah dinner should be done by two were waiting on the rolls,the mashed potatoes, everything else is done,"She told me,she went into the living room and sat by Jackson.

We all talked until we heard the timer going off in the kitchen,the turkey was done and it was time to mix the potatoes together,the rolls had five more minutes.

"Stiles can you mix the potatoes?"Derek asked,getting the turkey out of the oven.

"Sure."I replied,getting the mixer out from the drawer,

"Thanks."He replied.

I plugged in the mixer,before hand I put milk and butter in the bowl then mixed the contents,the potatoes were now done five minutes later, we were now waiting on the rolls.I was starving.

**Ding**

The rolls were now done.

"Erica and Sarah can you set the table."Derek asked politely

"Sure."They replied in unison.

"Everyone dinner is done but we have to wait until the plates and forks are set out then we can get in line and fix our plates so there is no cutting in front of someone when there trying to get their food,we don't want a repeat of last year."Derek said,looking at me.

"Hey it was a accident when I got potatoes on Jackson's' face."I said innocently.

They all laughed and we sat everything on the bar and all lined up and got our food,we than sat at the table,I sat by Derek and on our right were Isaac and Erica,on our left was Scott and Allison,next to them was Dad and Melissa and across from us was Boyd and Sarah and Lydia and Jackson sat by was eating and acted liked they never ate.

"Geez everyone slow down the food will still be there when your done."He said laughing.

"Were growing werewolves we have to eat."Isaac said,giving a toothy grin,he laughed.

"So let's go around and say what were thankful,Derek starting with you."Sheriff Stilinski said,looking at him.

"Okay,I'm thankful because I found a family again and I have an amazing boyfriend who I love very much."Derek replied,his sea green eyes sparkling.I gave him a warm smile.

"I'm thankful for my new family,my boyfriend Derek,my pack and life."I replied warmingly.

"I'm thankful for my boyfriend Isaac,my mom and dad,and the pack."Erica replied,looking at everyone smiling.

"I'm thankful for Allison,my new family and the pack."Scott replied,squeezing Allisons' hand.

"I'm thankful for Scott,my parents and the pack."Allison replied.

"I'm thankful Jackson is back too normal and I'm glad I have you guys in my life."Lydia replied,tearful.

Everyone else said what they were thankful for and we dumped our food and put our plates in the sink after, Derek and I volunteered to do the dishes everyone else went outside to play a game of Lacrosse and the girls went out to cheer their men on.

I was in the kitchen with Derek,he was washing and I was drying;I splashed Derek with water,and that started a huge water fight.

"Okay,alright I give up you win."I said,holding my hands up in surrender.

Derek was giving me small pecks on my face from my nose all the way down to my mouth,I groaned when our tongues met,he sat me on the counter and we were in a heated make-out session,his hands roaming down my back while mine was roaming down his chest,we were interrupted soon after that.

"Sorry to disturb you but I think Melissa and I are gonna head out,I have to work in the morning and so does she,Are you staying with Derek tonight?"Dad asked,I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Yeah,I'll be home in the morning,Love you."I said going over to him and giving him a hug.

"Thanks for dinner Derek,it was delicious."Dad said.

"Your welcome."He said smiling.

After dad had left everyone gathered inside around the fireplace and we decided to watch the movie 'Groundhogs Day' I was cuddled up to Derek's side on the couch,Erica and Isaac was on the love seat,Lydia and Jackson on another couch,and Boyd and Sarah on the recliner that sat two people, everyone was laughing at the movie.

"Everyone seems like their getting tired."I whispered to Derek.

"Yeah I agree."He said,letting a yawn slip.

"Everyone if your tired you can leave or stay if you want."Derek said.

"Yeah I think Erica is ready for bed."He said,with a sleeping Erica on his chest.

Everyone grabbed their things and went to there respectful rooms,Derek and I went up in our room and went to sleep.

"Happy Thanksgiving Derek I had fun,Love you"I replied yawning.

"Love you to."He was out in seconds.

**THE END!**

**Hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it,sorry if i forget any errors ,I think Doc manager is messed up right now, so I cant fixed any cut out words.  
**

**Thanks  
**

**Samilynn23  
**

**Please review and let me know what you think.I except criticism but nothing to harsh:)  
**


End file.
